A Phantom Without
by Kaylee Roura
Summary: Christine has chosen to leave her Angel of Music and the Phantom has allowed her to. However, with Christine gone who will have to pay the price and stay as the Phantom's companion.


**Colorful rooms**

Echoed screams of those attempting to flee the Opera House filled Meg's head. Madame Giry begged her to leave with the others before she led the Vicomte de Chagny to the Phantom's lair. Meg went against her mother's wishes and secretly crawled upon the stage. The wood splintered underneath the weight of the chandelier and boards collapsed creating a small opening. Meg lowered herself into the hole and soon found there was no immediate ground. She lost her footing and slid down the splintered boards falling hard upon a concrete floor.

Meg rose to her feet and gulped in air. She had a small gash on her right forearm from where the wood had cut her. Slightly dazed she yanked fabric from the hem of her gown and wrapped it tightly around the oozing wound. As she worked she heard Christine's, Raoul's and the Phantom's voices calling back and forth to one another. She was unable to make out the words but quickly walked the walls of the room searching for a door or opening.

Her sweet voice filled the room.

"Touches of temper have risen

As I'm lost and trapped in this prison

Oh Christine, hear me

For I cannot see

Show me a way out from this misery"

As Meg's voice faded light began to flood in from the small opening in the ceiling. Meg turned about the room and was immediately enchanted. Purple fabric hung on the walls and silver chimes and bells dangled from the ceiling. The gothic style furniture was sparse leaving enough room to dance around. Sparks slowly drifted from the ceiling down to her. Meg called out again.  
"You have love don't leave me forgotten

Don't let the flames touch me that I am now caught in

Oh Christine, do hear me

I will not cry

Calm me, please sing me a lullaby"

Meg looked closer and saw hanging on the far wall a portrait of Christine that went from floor to ceiling. She was wearing the white dress that touched each curve of her body. Meg ran to the painting and seemingly begged for an opening.

"Find me or lead me I must ask

I was looking for you, don't let this task be my last

Oh Christine, do hear me

Please set me free

My life is not over help me to flee."

Meg pressed her back quickly against the wall beside the portrait as boards began to fall down. A stone slipped in behind her elbow and a quiet grating sounded. As Meg turned the portrait sprang forward into a darkened room. Meg stepped through the opening but kept her eye up at the falling stage above.

Meg waited for her eyes to adjust to the dimness. She walked slowly forward into the new room. She heard a noise coming from behind her and quickened her step until she felt no ground beneath her next step. A large splash sounded and Meg found herself in a bowl of water that seemed to have been grooved into the floor. The water was warm against her flesh and her hands found slabs of seats halfway into the pool. She perched herself on a slab and began to cry. In the next instance her back became straight as an arrow. Footsteps circled the tub around her. She saw the now familiar flowing cape of the Phantom swirl past her face. She couldn't move; fear kept her in place. His voice seemed like a dagger that pierced her heart.

"Christine has fled with that fool. I let her go, but you will not go. You will stay by my side."

Meg scrambled to the opposite end of the tub and tried clawing her way out but her soaked gown was too heavy to lift. She screamed, "Please let me leave."

"There is no place to hide."

Meg sang, "I would rather then die."

The Phantom became quiet and quick as he slid his arms around Meg and pulled her from the water. He dropped her unceremoniously upon a thick, soft rug. The room sparked into light. It was a beautiful bathing room. In the center of the room was the tub that was cut into the ground. Soft white carpets surrounded the pool of water on all sides. A marble bench with a black padded mattress was to her left and a shelf full of towels and robes of red and black was to her right. In front of her was a large wooden table containing several candles and massage oils. Meg pulled back to the edge of the pool of water. The Phantom circled her singing.

"Would you stay and aid my afflicted heart.

Or do you plan to go; must we now part.

The choice of course is yours what will it be

Will you choose death or are you willing to stay with me?"

Meg's head swirled with the red's and black's of the room. Her head began to ache and throb and her body shook, only partially from the chilly air. In that moment blackness overcame her and she landed again with a splash in the pool.


End file.
